Beginnings of a Greater Fate
by jadedragon2141
Summary: I don't really want to summarize this story, because that would just ruin the awesomeness and I suck at summaries. -.-. So go ahead and read! (Helped by ligersrcool).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody! This is JadeDragon here with mah first EVER fanfic! Half of the credit goes to ligersrcool for helping me with the ideas. So be sure to give that to her! Also please R&R very nicely without any harsh words or over-criticism. Also PM me if you want to!**

_***DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS. BUT I OWN MY OC, JADE.***_

_**Let's start this chappie!**_

_**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It's a dark night in the Solitude Temple. Dark spirits are lurking around in the temple at full power, ready to be commanded by their mistress, Selphin.

A little girl is wandering around the temple's outskirts. She looks to be three. She's lost and clueless about wherever she is, but she was seemingly enjoying it.

The dark villain inside the temple sensed the little girl's presence. She stalked the girl and thought about poisoning her with a dark magic curse. But when she got closer to the girl, she also felt a magical aura surrounding her. A good one. Those grossed her out the most.

So the only choice that the villainess had was to consult her dark advisor, Rothberg.

"ROTHBERG!"

"Y-yes, oh wise and powerful mistress?" Rothberg was very scared of his master, knowing that one little trip-up could cost him his life.

"I want you to send me a vision of this little magical girl's future. She has a..a good aura! Yeech! How horrible!"

"I agree with y-you, your evilness! W-what has become of this w-w-world?"

"Go! Now! Conduct a dark scan and find her future, so you can transfer it to me! Shoo!"

"R-right away, your d-darkness!" Rothberg couldn't have left quicker.

The girl was now making a daisy chain. She sat a bit awkwardly, with her right leg bent over a log and her left leg over another. Rothberg wondered how the girl maintained that position for more than a minute. But that didn't really matter. All that he had to do was find a dense piece of her aura and send it to his master. But the moment he got the aura piece...something odd happened. This wasn't an ordinary girl. He saw the girls hands shoot out a purple orb (imagine Violet Incredible's force field power) right at him and his henchman. They couldn't dodge it in time, and the force repelled him back. He couldn't believe his eyes. That type of magic could only be conjured by... no, it wasn't possible. His master had annihilated them decades ago!

"ROTHBERG! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE MAKING ME WAIT!"

"COMING, MISTRESS!"

Meanwhile, the girl got up from her position and walked off in another direction, far away from the temple and back to what she knew as her house.

Rothberg quickly skittered to the temple and presented the piece of good aura to his mistress's waiting hands.

"Rothberg... doesn't this piece of aura seem very familiar to you?"

Come to think of it, Rothberg never had closely looked at the aura in the rush to get it back to his master. It was cyan-colored, with clear sparks popping gently next to jade colored stardust-clumps.

"Rothberg, go pull up our crystal ball out of the shadows. I have a feeling that it will give us more answers."

Rothberg quickly pulled over the crystal ball from a nearby floating shadow. He blew away the dust and presented it to his master.

Selphin snatched the ball from his hands, and placed the aura inside.

What she saw was beyond her own visions.

'This prophecy will forthwith and foretold happen no matter what.'

'Jade Adani. A decendant of the Dr'argon clan. Powerful no doubt.'

Then the crystal started to spaz and fritz.

'Two men...fight...love...green and blue...sorceress give green man power...win...blue...unite brothers...defeat evil sorceress.'

'The End.'

Then the ball exploded into pieces.

Selphin... she couldn't even believe... The D'argon Clan! How could they still be alive? No, it can't be. So she decided to simply erase the moment from her mind and forget that all of that happened. Nothing will happen to bring her down, although prophecies stuck to their words...

Her thoughts were a far cry from her fate.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

AN: So do you guys like? Don't forget to R&R to give me suggestions and comments so I can keep writing! Ta-Ta!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me JD with the second chappie of BOAGF! Oh that sounds redonkulous!**

**So enjoy the second chap, and also tell me how frequently I should update. So I won't leave you guys on cliffhangers for too long! :)!**

11 years later...

_Jade's POV_

Ahh...today is gonna be an awesome day! Today my uncle is going to take me out shopping for new clothes, and he's also going to take me out to the new magic shop that my cousin opened in Ireland. I here that Ireland is a major magic hotspot, with most mythical stories originating there. I think India would have been better since, you know, my magic originates there! My mom is always saying that I am destined to become the Jade D'argon, so she says that I should get my mind off India. But how could I? I just love the songs and the fashion...wait, my uncle's calling me!

When I get out of my room, I look at my uncle. He seems...sad. I don't know why. He's always grinning.

"Rana, I'm afraid that our little shopping trip has to be postponed."

Immediately my heart drops.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's just that... I have something more important to show you."

"What could be more important than this?" I say as I turn away, a bit teary. I never had some time alone with my uncle. I also barely go shopping!

"Much more, Rana."

I do a mini-gasp. When ever my uncle uses my real name, even though I prefer to go by it, it usually means that it has something to do with my magic.

"Come with me, Rana."

He goes up to my bookshelf and picks out a book of opening spells, the hard kind. I don't have that kind of magic, but I like to read. My uncle waves his hand in a intricate pattern, and my closet door slid open to reveal a flight of stairs to a secret level. I didn't even know my closet had a secret level! I would have made it my secret lair!

My uncle started down the stairs. I followed him down through a eerily familiar staircase...have I seen it somewhere?

Blue and green sparkles twirled around teal colored wisps of magic. The color combination reminded me of something...

When I was in second grade I went to an elementary school for all D'argon descendants - trust me, there are a bunch - There were two boys and they were brothers. One was in 6th grade and the other was in my class. They always wore green and blue, respectively. I can't remember their names...was it Connor and Matthew? Or something else? I do remember that the older one had ice and water powers-LUCKY- and the younger had plant/earth/animal power. Remembering that was kinda spooky. Why would I remember that at this time?

By this time me and my uncle were at the bottom of the stairs. The room was dark, so by instinct I lit my finger with a magical flame.

"Don't, Rana. It disturbs the magical balance."

So I blew the flame. Don't object my uncle. You'll regret that.

He pulled out a gem of water from his pocket and used an activation surge to play out a hologram.

Holograms meant two things. One, some dead person left a message for you and now you're listening to it. Two, you're seeing your fate.

This was definitely option two.

Two sparks of blue and green each flew over to the screen. They danced around Until they formed two figures, one blue, one green. Hmm...

They also created a teal figure of me. Hmm again...

My figure moved closer to the blue one, as it grew farther from the green one, like they had an argument. Then the green figure deepened into a dark greenish-black color, like it was growing evil. Fast. It moved away from the blue figure to an evil black figure. It sought magical help. And he got it, with dark, purely evil magic. Yech.

Then the hologram spritzed and spazzed into nothingness. Absorbed into the shadows.

Wait, absorbed into the shadows?! Shadows for us usually meant...EVIL BEINGS!

My uncle immediately threw his arms up and shot light orbs towards the the swirling shadows. Two of them went down, like that. The others were infinite shadows!

They raced toward my uncle. I quickly threw a force field and stunned them for a few valuable seconds and ran to him.

"Quick, unc! Help me with the force protection field!"

Both of us threw up our hands and struggled to keep the field against the clawing hands of the Shadows.

By now I knew who those two figures were.

The Kratt Brothers!

So I sent them a mind message:

'HELP!'

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Meanwhile...

The Wild Kratts are taking the day off. Aviva's making a bird caller to help the bros find birds more easily. Koki's talking with an older Wild Kratt kid, just to check on how she was doing with taking care of her new bunny. Jimmy was playing Minecraft, eating pizza, and sleeping, all at the same time. It was like Jimmy's superpower, being able to do that. The bros, well, let's just say that they were setting another speed record on the buzz bikes, while crashing into trees, straining to look at creatures.

"Guys, if you keep that up you'll be down in no time!" Aviva giggled at her little joke. "Remember what happened with the humming birds?"

Both of the bros spotted chipmunks, and crashed into a helpless ash tree.

"Oh, brothers." Koki shook her head.

"You could've broke the tree!" Aviva added.

"Y'know, that tree's harder than it looks." Martin whined, rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

"Martin's right. Plus the impact couldn't have hurt the tree but it sure hurt us!" Chris said. Both of the bros looked like they were in a buffalo stampede.

"Jimmy, get the first aid kit!" Koki called.

"Jeez, if the bros keep crashing like this, we're gonna need an industrial size first-aid kit!" Jimmy groaned.

"Add that to the supply list, Koki!" Aviva laughed.

"Will do!" The girls and Jimmy did a snort triplet.

"Hey! Writhing in pain here!" Martin and Chris said at the same time.

"Not exactly, but we're a'comin'!" Koki replied.

Martin sighed, and started looking at one of his cuts. Something caught his eye. The cut was slowly freezing shut. Martin did a double-take and looked again. The cut was sealed and cold to the touch. But how? It was summer! Somehow he was always cold and he never seemed to need water, but this was new. Self-healing!

"Hey, Chris!"

"Yeah Martin?"

"Look at this!"

MK pointed to a cut, and wow, was it deep. But Chris noticed something else: The cut was steadily closing and freezing over with new skin.

"Aviva, come here!"

"What's wrong, CK?" Aviva raced over with the first aid kit.

Martin stretched out his arm and pointed to a big bruise. It slowly froze over, glowed a soft white, and returned back to its original skin color.

"What?! Martin, what is this?! How do you have healing capabilities?!"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? It just started!"

"I really need to see what's with your blood. Hold still..."

Aviva used a syringe to extract Martin's blood. It took Martin by surprise, thus creating the chain reaction of Martin screaming his head off.

"AHHHHHHHH NEEDLE! DON'T TOUCH MEH!"

"Martin stop screaming! I already got the blood."

"AHHH- oh, sorry."

Suddenly Martin and Chris clenched at their heads. They heard something-no, someone- talking in their head:

'HEALP! HELP ME!'

Who was that?, the brothers thought.

'COME TO THE HOUSE ON THE CORNER OF KENDALL STREET AND PLEASE HELP ME!'

Immediately both of the brothers ran to the house, not knowing what to do. But they both had a peculiar thought in their minds:

'Rana!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: So, peeps, impressed? Please be impressed. Also, cut me some slack. This is my first fanfic, so suggest more...flame never!

Bye gaiz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again! Je m'appelle Jade! (Sorry. I started French 1A in my 6th grade, so beware of some French in my author's notes.) Here's the third chappie to my story, read and enjoy. Also...hmmm, what else? Oh yeah! R&R and PM me with ideas and suggestions!**

Chris and Martin are rushing to to the house on the street. (AN:I forgot the street name I used last chapter...sorry.) Their bodies and half of their minds were disobeying them, since they ran to the source of the voice like cheetahs. Their minds were chanting, 'Rana!', but at the same time they said, 'Who the heck is Rana, and why am I going to go help her or him?' Their questions came out unanswered.

As they neared the house, Chris and Martin realized something. They had seen it before! Like, back then when they were in elementary school! But why? They went to a normal school that didn't have students who lived in green houses surrounded by thorny vines and thistles as thick as their fists. It loomed over their heads as they ran and ran.

As you readers read this, you probably remembered that Chris and Martin went to the same elementary school as Rana did. D'argon Magic Elementary in the Beor Mountains. But since they weren't destined to be lead D'argons, the memories of that time were replaced with normal, non-magical memories. Basically, they were mind wiped. Since they've had nothing to do with the D'argons. Until now.

Back to the scene.

Martin and Chris stop at the front door and knock.

No answer.

They knocked a bit more.

Still no answer.

Martin tried opening it.

Nope.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we go on?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Martin nodded.

"Now we just have to get in." Chris looked at the knobs and locks. He fingered his chin and rummaged his pockets.

"Ugh, Chris, this is no time for brains! All you need is...BRAWN!"

As Martin said this, he reared up and lunged at the door at full speed and strength, and...

Chris braced himself and ducked down.

KAKA-KROOM-KROOSH!

The door literally blew of its hinges and crashed onto the floor.

"Uhhhhh...Chris? Should we go in?"

"Since we probably owe these people a new door, why not?"

Both of them rushed into the house and ducked down to the basement stairs.

Jade's P.O.V

We were still struggling with the infinite shadows. My uncle was straining to tell me to go out and put up a fight, but I didn't want my uncle to bear the weight of the force field.

Suddenly I heard a giant crash from upstairs. Like a door falling.

"Uncle, I don't want you to hold the entire force field. I'll take some power away and go upstairs and find out what made that crashing."

"Go, now! But hurry!"

I quickly ran to the stairs back up to my room, and dashed to the front door.

I bumped into something lumpy with my foot, and looked down to see what it was.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I fainted, but heard someone say,

"Rana?"

((((((((((()))))))))))(((((())))))((((((((((()))))))))))

Martin's P.O.V

Me and Chris ran and ran until I found a staircase lead down somewhere...somewhere deep.

I jogged down the steps and tripped on something like a vine, and it started twisting down my leg.

I wrestled with it until something kicked my back.

I turned around and saw a girl with chocolate eyes and a streak of jade in her hair, looking at me with shock.

My mouth started squirming, like it wanted to says something, so I let it say,

"Rana?"

And guess what? She fell right in my lap, fainting.

Then she murmured,

"Martin...,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: You like? I did! R&R so I can keep typing! Sorry that this chapter is short.

I also need ideas on how to start chap 4. Wow, I'm so far already!

BYEZ! ^3^!


	4. Apology that begins a new legend

Hey guys.

I've decided that this fanfic is overly bland. How people like it, I have no idea.

But I have something else that is SO OVERLY AWESOME, that I have to make it into a fanfic now. It is totally, indefinitely, wild kratt.

Now I'm gonna go type the awesome intro to my new story. Mind you, my stories begin with prologues of the sort. So don't get confused if it doesn't really include the bros, kay?

Buh-bye!


	5. There still is hope for BOAGF

**Hey guys!**

**I would proudly like to announce that another author is gonna take over BOAGF. I have supplied her with all the ideas and important information.**

**So make sure to read the continued version of BOAGF. The author would include that she is certified and granted permission to use Rana.**

**So I give her all my thanks, and hope all of you followers like her continuation.**

**Good bye!**


End file.
